Dreams of The Forgotten, Memories of the Lost
by TricksterAlice
Summary: One day the X-Men and Brotherhood, who now live together, find two girls with mutant abilities. Their mutant abilities. Could these two have been experimented on? And are they friend? Or foe?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams of the Forgotten, Memories of the Lost.

Writer: zim82697

Co-Writer and Editor: VI-TheCrimsonFate. (TricksterAlice)

All Marvel characters belong to their rightful owners and Marvel.

Alice belongs to VI-TheCrimsonFate. Elica belongs to zim82697.

Storyline and Plot belong to both.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: All Things Must Begin.

There was quite the commotion at the mall one rainy afternoon. This fight was so bad, the X-men are sent to investigate! This fight is between The Scarlet Witch and two cloaked strangers. The Brotherhood are there as well, having been sent to retrieve Wanda. These strangers seemed to be mutants as well, with the powers they're using. One cloaked figure uses wind to knock Wanda down then teleports to get away from her hex. However, as soon as she does so she begins to cough blood. The other cloaked figure uses a hex against the windows behind them. Hundreds of glass shards rain down only to be caught in telekinesis. The shards are then charged with some sort of energy, and are shot towards Wanda. She dodges only to have the shards explode into TVs causing a huge fire. The cloaked mutant then takes that fire and maneuvers it straight towards her. Just before she's burnt to a crisp, Kurt teleports Wanda out of harms way. The one who had been coughing, teleported in front of the X-men where the other cloaked figure now stands, but somehow her cloak doesn't go with her. The one still cloaked lands next to her, kneeling beside her, and asks something in a language none of them understood. "_Namemorukiyuo_?*" The younger one stands, revealing the fact that she's a girl and what she looks like. She happens to stand right in front of Kurt Wagner and doesn't look too happy. "Yeah...I'm fine...Just one thing though.." "_Kai_?*" the younger one looks at her friend. "Can you tell me why I'm staring myself in the face?" The younger one looks back at Kurt. "Who are you?" she growls, her teeth exposed, revealing the fact that she isn't too happy. The older one puts a hand on her shoulder and finally speaks in English, with a voice that sounds frighteningly like funeral bells. "_Kura*, _it is polite to give your name first." The older one steps forward and takes off her hood, revealing her pale orange hair. "My name is Alice and this is Elica." Elica was a very different looking mutant. Her body was a mixture of Kurt's blue fur; around her eyes like a mask, her neck, shoulders, chest, elbows, hands, navel, behind and front, knees, feet, and tail. She has claws, a really long tongue, and Kurt's eyes and ears as well as his tail and her bright, blood red hair was amazing. Alice has bright neon red eyes, pale orange hair and a piercing ice-cold stare. Along with the ears and tail of a black cat. The tail being bandaged in multiple areas and the ears pierced with multiple earrings. Kurt actually does introduce himself. "My name is Kurt Wagner" Alice has to hold Elica back from pouncing. "Whoa! What is with her?" "You Kurt Wagner, just so happen to be the very person we're looking for." She smiles menacingly. At the Institute, our new friends get introduced to Beast who is very curious to why they look like this. "Very interesting..." He goes for Elica's tail but she follows him turning with him. She hisses loudly and growls. Xavier rolls in and tells Beast to stop. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Beast" Xavier warns him. After they are shown their rooms, Beast is analyzing their DNA. Xavier rolls in. "How is it going?" "Its...They were humans!" "What?" "They both have multiple mutant DNA in their blood." "This isn't good..." "Elica has more of Kurt's features than any other mutant in her DNA." "That explains her appearance..." "But why did she-" Elica bamfs in and looks around confused. "Where am I?" "That explains her teleportation as well" "Huh?" Xavier smiles at Elica, while Kurt just happens to walk in. "Professor where-" He locks eyes with Elica and she just smiles. "Hiya!" Kurt looks unsure. "Look...about earlier... I'm sorry..." "N-no that's-" "No it's not okay! I got-" "What are you doing?" Kurt turns around. "Alice!" "I went to find you and _shytaimiyu*_! What if you had got sick, or if I had 'shut down'?" Elica looked down. "Sorry...but it's not entirely my fault! I was just about to find you when "Poof!" here I was! And- Alice!" Elica caught Alice as she fell. "Alice? Alice! Uh...I think it was...Na- Ne- Namemu-...Oh yeah! _Namemorukiyou_?*" There was no response. "Kuso! She must have 'shut down'." The others looked at Elica curiously. " 'Shut down'?" Beast asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Elica looked back and answered. "Thats what she calls it when this happens, all of her senses completely black out, except for her sixth sense. It lasts for an hour." Elica picks up Alice and looks at their very confused faces. "What?" Beast, trying to take this all in, was doing his best not to look baffled. "I'll...be upstairs" and she bamfs out. Back upstairs, Elica watches over Alice until she comes back. Downstairs, Beast is still trying to understand what happened to them both. "Kurt...you wanted something?" "Huh?...Oh...I-I forgot professor.." "That's alright Kurt. Why don't you head back upstairs" Kurt nods and bamfs out as well. "Beast." "Yes professor?" "Thank you for doing this." Xavier rolls out and Beast is simply too amazed to say "Your welcome." along with being very confused and curious, wanting to know more.

Chapter One End.

*** **_**Namemorukiyou**_**? = Are you alright?**

_**Kai**_**? = What?**

_**Kura **_**= Little one.**

_**Shytaimiyu**_**!**__**You were gone!**

**Kuso= Sh*t!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams of the Forgotten, Memories of the Lost.

Writer: zim82697

Co-Writer and Editor: VI-TheCrimsonFate.

All Marvel characters belong to their rightful owners and Marvel.

Alice belongs to VI-TheCrimsonFate. Elicia belongs to zim82697.

Storyline and Plot belong to both.

Enjoy!

Chapter Two: In No One We Trust.

After an hour has passed, Alice is 'up and running' as they say and Kurt just so happened to crash into Elica. "Dude! Watch where-" Kurt looks at her and realized what happened. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking clearly and...spaced out..." "Are you blushing?" Kurt blushes even more. "I am not!" "Yes you are! I saw it!" "Do you have to yell?" Elica jumps a little and turns around. "Sorry!" Elica bowed in apology. "Are you alright?" Kurt looks concerned. Elica stands straight again. "Let her wake up!" Elica looks annoyed. "Sorry?" Kurt looks wary. "Anyway what do you want? Or did you just so happen to be walking this way?" "Just happened to be heading this way." Kurt looks a little nervous. "Okay...then why do you look like you've just stolen something?" "I have not!" Kurt shot back. Logan walks up behind them, obviously not happy. "What do you think you're doing?" Alice jumps behind Logan and knocks him down, pinning him down, her eyes flashing a ice-cold blue. "What the hell are you doing?" Logan cries out. Elica growls, looking ready to attack him. Kurt pipes up, hoping to help Logan out. "He's a good guy! There's no need to hurt him!" "What gives him the right to sneak up behind me?" Alice glares at Kurt. He shivers under the stare, it feels as if someone poured ice water into his veins. Elica growls louder,bloodlust in her eyes. Kurt actually backs away, terrified. "Don't just leave me here, elf!" Logan struggles under what seems to be a young girl with surprisingly massive strength. Scott just so happens to walk in on this little quarrel and does not like what he sees. He walks up, ready to fight if needed. "What is going on here?" Alice and Elica look at Scott. "Logan?" "Yeah?" "You got your a** kicked by a girl?" Scott snickers. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up pretty boy..." Logan mumbles. "Who are you?" Elica asks. "Names Scott Summers,...you?" "Elica...nice to meet you...I guess" Elica relaxes and backs down, now bored because she can't kill something or someone. Alice lets go of Logan and quickly flips off of his back, not caring if he got back up or not. Then she turns to stare at Scott. After a bit she says "Alice." Then she turns and walks away muttering "_Nonra..."_. Elica looks after her, worried but too hungry to care where she going. "Where's the kitchen?" Scott looked at her like she was crazy. "We eat together at a certain time" "WHAT?" Elica growls softly and goes after Alice, holding herself back from killing them. Right before she turns the corner, she turns back to Scott. "Baka.." and rushes off to find Alice. Alice was in the kitchen making melon bread, while drinking a lemonade juice box. "Alice!" Elica runs in, obviously hungry. "What are you making?" Alice turns with her normal look, a blank face she usually only shows to Elica unless she's in a bad mood, and says "_Yuminayo."_ "Ooo yummy! can I please have some too?" Elica is drooling a tad when saying this. Alice looks at her disapprovingly while getting some out for her too. Elica hurriedly wiped away her drool and thanks her. "Domo!" She eats with manners, yet hungrily as well. After their little snack, Elica pipes up an idea. "I think we should go meet everyone and explore...What do you think?" Alice nods and smiles somewhat darkly. "Sure, I don't have anything better to do." They walk out of the kitchen, after Alice grabs a hot cocoa juice box, and head towards where they think the others would be. They head into game room and find Bobby, Pyro, and Cannonball playing video games. Halo 3 to be exact. Elica and Alice walk in on this and look at eachother, smiling evilly. Elica looks back at the boys. "Hey guys! Can we join ya!" They look back at them and snicker. "Girls can't play shooters!" Alice turns toward him with fury in her eyes. _"Oh? We'll see about that!" _"Oooo!" Elica chimes in. "Fine we challenge you to a duel! Two against two!" "We accept!" Elica shoots back. Cannonball decides to be the one to sit out, so he walks over to the couch and sits down to watch the battle. The girls take their controllers, make their characters and get started on the battle. Only a matter of minutes later the two boys sit there staring at the scoreboard in disbelief. "Well, that was entertaining, but I'm afraid we need to go. Addio!" "Bya bi-" Elica is cut off from saying whatever she was going to say by Alice's hand covering her mouth and pulling her away. When Alice finally lets Elica go, Elica isn't too happy. "What was that for?" "It's not polite to curse, _kura._" "...I know...sorry. I heard there was a 'danger room' around here somewhere..Want to go check it out?" Elica looks hopeful and Alice nods. After a bit searching they finally find the hidden elevator. They head into the danger room and the door shuts and locks behind them. They both look back in surprise and slight fear. Now wondering how to get out, Xavier speaks over the com. "Hello girls, thank you for joining us." Elica is the one to reply. "Who's this 'us'?" "Beast is here too." "Let us out!" "If you want to leave, you need to fight." "Fight? Who or what?" Elica's not happy. "Each other." "What? We can't do that!" "Why ever not?" Xavier is not enjoying this if that's what you're thinking, he is dead serious. Elica bamfs onto the glass, digging her claws into the glass trying to stay there but slides down slightly. "Why?" she sees Beast as well. "You from before!" Beast waves, glad to be behind that glass. "You want out? Fight each other." "Why each other?" "To see your abilities." "I'M NO LAB RAT MADE FOR YOUR TESTS!" "We just want to see what mutant powers you have!" Elica punches the glass, breaking it. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Elica doesn't have very good control over her anger or aggressiveness. Alice teleports to Elica and then teleports to the air throwing her towards the ground and using her telekinesis to stay in the air. She glared coldly at Elica. "Elica! Calm the f*ck down!" Elica is surprised, Alice almost never curses. Alice turns to Professor Xavier with a calm look. "So all we have to do is show you guys all are abilities by fighting each other? Sounds simple enough." Little did they know as they got ready to fight, those words were being broadcast throughout the entire mansion on televisions. Everyone was watching. Elica growls and gets off her butt. She grins psychotically and her claws slightly extend. "_This should be fun!_" Alice smiles innocently and without any further warning uses her telekinesis to slam Elica into the opposite wall. The force of it taking her breath away. Alice's eyes glow, years of reading people's words and actions, even without telepathy, kick in as she watches Elica pick herself up off the ground. Elica recovers and tries to think of a way to take down her sempai, Alice by surprise but gets hit up to the ceiling and falls, only to bamfs to the ground before she hits the ground, getting hurt even more. "_~maybe a attack from-_!" She is thrown into the door, causing her to cough up blood. Alice looks at her a tad bit disappointed. " Are you ok? _Daien_, you can do better than this?" She says as she summons two orbs of destructive energy to throw at her. "You..." _'Kuso! What do I do?...I need an attack...but something that won't knock me out...'_'Elica bamfs in Alice's face landing in a punch by surprise. The blow is hard enough where Alice's entire body swivels, but all she does is grin. '_What on-!' _Alice looks up to show Elica a face she has only seen once before. When they last fought back in the labs. It hadn't ended well, at all. "No...no..." As she starts to fall from her spot in the air, forgetting to use wind to fly, she lands awkwardly, almost falling over. "Fakku!" Elica yelled. "Now, now~" Alice purred, oh yes _purred._ "Its rude to curse _Kunon_." She smiled darkly as a huge dragon made of flames circles around her, protecting her and ready to attack at any time. Her hands slowly turned to metal as her fingers turned to blades. Elica wasn't stupid enough to think they were just metal. Those blades could cut through freaking diamond easily! "...Alice...Thought this was s'posed to be a fair fight" "Oh? Sorry, _I don't fight fair. The other Alice might, but __**I**__ don't_." "You b**ch." Elica hated fighting this Alice, but if this is what she had to do..._"Let my full strength come forth then." _Her full strength consisting of Sabertooth, Beast, Blob and Wolverine combined. Alice frowned, and quickly summoned the strength of the Juggernaut, while surrounding herself in a block of ice to protect her while she did so. The dragon of flames wrapped itself around the ice as well. "You may be stronger, faster, better than me in every way...but at least I'm sane!" No matter. Elica will fight to the death. "At least..." She couldn't finish for Alice hit her hard. Elica grimaced. She had expected that. Alice _**hated **_her insanity, _**hated**_ her multiple personalities, _**hated **_her delusions, and really truly _**hated **_her hallucinations. So talking about them made her jumpy, and for this Alice, jumpy meant aggressive. Elica saw her chance. She bamfs up to the broken window and pops her head in. "Quickly! whiles she is doing that! Turn on some really loud, upbeat music!" Xavier looks curious. "Why?" "It'll help me fight her and keep me alive and I might be able to-...Just do it!" Her request has been fulfilled and Elica hops down smiling. _"What's that look for?" _Alice smirks. "I just might have an advantage, here." Loud really up beat music begins to play and Elica 'disappears'. She has gotten faster, stronger, and a little better. She runs, using Quicksilvers speed, in a really fast circle, along with wind, making a tornado. Alice sends her dragon of flames into the tornado and it goes up in flames, causing Elica to have to stop running. They're both about to attack again. When the door to the danger room opens. "That's enough fighting for now, girls. Though I believe an explanation is in order, for as to how you got those powers."

Chapter 2 End.

_**Yuminayo = **_**Melon Bread.**

_**Yumi = **_**Melon.**

_**Nayo **_**= Bread.**

_**Nonra = **_**Stupid One or Fool.**

_**Non**_** = Stupid or Foolish.**

_**Ra**_** = One or Person.**

_**Daien**_** = Surely.**

_**Kunon**_** = Little Fool.**


End file.
